Hold My Hand
by kiwi4me
Summary: He blames himself for not being there when it happened, but he'll be beside her now. Written for Darkness-Princess-Kit!


**KibaxIno: Hold My Hand**

* * *

Hi everyone! This is a one-shot is for **Darkness-Princess-Kit!** Happy 16th birthday!

I hope you like it! let me know okay! and i hope the rest of you do too!!!!

* * *

"Why aren't you listening to me?!" she screamed flailing her hands in the air. She was seated in the passenger seat, while he sat in the driver's. He kept driving trying to focus on the road, but it was easier said than done. He had no idea what is going on with her lately, could it be the 'time of the month'?

"Ino, can't you see I'm driving?!" he stated angrily glancing at her for a second. She was in a beautiful black dress that just flowed down her legs starting at her waist. Her hair was up in curls that hung beautifully down her back. She was wearing earrings to match her dress color and her make up was done. She looked extraordinarily perfect, like the rarest doll no one can find.

"Pull the car over," she suddenly said with her voice softened as tears ran down her porcelain skin. He did as she asked, but felt the urge to ask why.

"I don't know why you're crying for?" he was confused. This was their Prom night and she has been going crazy as it nears, but now she wants him to stop? She reached for the knob in his car and he reached for her hand.

"I'll walk," she said as she turned to face his brown eyes. He loosened his grip, but he still didn't let go. He just kept staring into her deep pools of blue in her eyes searching for answers to his questions as to why.

"Let go of my hand, right now I'm hurt," she softly said as another tear fell down her face, "…and you don't understand…"

At that moment, he slowly let go of his grip and she opened the door, but kept a concern gaze at her. What doesn't he understand? That they just had a fight? That this was supposedly her best day ever? He is so confused at this point and found no conclusion. He wanted to speak up, but she stopped him before he could with a finger placed against his lips.

"So just be quiet and later we can talk," she said placing a small smile, "… leave, don't worry… I'll walk." She then left and closed the door to the car gently as she stroll away. He sat in a state of shock, confusion, and disappointment.

_She said she'd be alright…_ he thought and drove away to the prom hoping she'd get there. After all, this was their first big fight after all the times they've been together… he figured she needed space.

It was a dark night and the driver never saw her walking around the corner heading home. Before he could brake, he had hit her. Kiba drove as fast as he could to the hospital after he got the call that Ino was in the hospital. It was his entire fault, if he would've gone after her, only if he didn't let her go… only if… he can turn back time.

"I'm sorry son…" her father said softly seeing Kiba run toward them, "… doctor just said… her legs won't move…" her father started to cry as he held onto his already crying wife. Kiba just stared in shock and regret as tears fell down his chocolate eyes. He entered the room to see Ino lying onto the bed with her blue eyes to the ceiling. Her eyes than turned to him as a tear slid down her eyes.

"I'll walk," she said softly, "… please come and hold my hand."

He broke down crying at that moment and sat next to her holding her hand in his. He didn't know what to say… that it was his fault that all this has happened? Only if he would've listened to her… only if… only if… He couldn't even think clear at the moment as his mind was clouded with so much pain.

"Right now I'm hurt and I don't understand," she said softly as she squeezed his hand, "… let's just be quiet and later we can talk." She gave him a reassuring smile as he rubbed his thumbs against her hand.

"Please stay, don't worry, I'll walk…" she whispered as he leaned down to kiss her softly on her lips. He's never going to leave her side after what had happened. He never let go of her hand for all the years they've been together either and wouldn't.

Weeks and months of therapy for Ino, he was there. He sat with her, he helped her, he was there 24/7. He saw how Ino started to gain happiness of being able to walk again, able to stroll down the streets, able to do many things she hasn't done in awhile… and this, made him happy. He finally knew, knew that this blonde beauty was the one for him.

"Ino," he said as he held her hand, "… will you marry me?" he stared into her blue eyes that drowned him. She smiled and cried holding onto him.

When the wedding day came, Kiba was waiting eagerly for his soon-to-be-wife. He was happy that she had said yes and he had received her parent's approval. He turned once he heard the wedding march song for the bride to walk down the aisle. He saw her dress in a beautifully crafted white dress. Her hair was up in a tight bun with bits of strands hanging off the side of her face. Her dress has silver embroideries on the hem of her dress, almost bordering it. She was seated in her wheel chair and smiled at her fiancé. She couldn't help but to feel so happy in her life. Kiba was there for her when times were rough, and she knew he'd be there for her… always.

She looked up at her father who looked down at her smiling.

"I'll walk," she said smiling, "… please hold my hand." She reached her hand up to her father who took it without any hesitations. Inochi knew his daughter always wanted to walk down the aisle when she was a child.

"I know that this will hurt, I know you'll understand," she said smiling at her father. He just smiled at her reassuringly as she stood up. It was a little hard for her as she wobbled up and held onto her father tighter. She looked up to see her father's eyes glazed over with tears.

"Please, daddy don't cry," she said as she pushed herself a bit off her father, "… this is already hard…" she then smiled happily at him, "let's go, don't worry… I'll walk." And with that, Inochi held onto her hand and brought her down the aisle to give to Kiba.

"I do," Kiba said with no hesitations. He smiled at Ino who was crying as the preacher asked her the question.

"I do," she said softly as they embraced each other with a promising kiss.

"I love you," Ino whispered into his ears as she held him that night. He smiled at her and leaned down to place a passionate kiss upon her lips.

"I love you too," he said, "… and I'll always will."

* * *

Hope you all enjoy it! especially you**, Kit**! rate and review please!

love,

kiwi4me~

(ps) i was inspired by the song "I'll Walk" by Bucky Covington. Hope you didn't mind Kit...


End file.
